


Hero

by KayMika



Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMika/pseuds/KayMika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taro Misaki his heart broken because of Tsubasa's and Sanae's wedding and he compares Tsubasa with a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi . I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.  
> "Hero" © David Cosby and Phil Collins  
> "How Am I supposed to live without You" © Michael Bolton  
> Rating: +15  
> Warnings: shonen-ai, broken heart  
> Summary: Taro Misaki his heart broken because of Tsubasa's and Sanae's wedding and he compares Tsubasa with a hero.  
> Paring: (Tsubasa x Sanae/ mentioned)  
> (Taro Misaki x Tsubasa )  
> A.N.: I wanted to write a one-sided Taro x Tsubasa to the song 'How am I supposed to live without you', and then I heard 'hero' and wanted to write a fic to that too. So both fics became one.  
> x -posted from ff.net  
> On a final note: I Hate Tsubasa!

Hero

With a sad expression, Taro Misaki looked at the happy couple.

He still couldn't believe that Tsubasa was really going to marry Sanae. It was too unreal. Tsubasa had never really shown an interest in her, never talked about her or with her, like he had done with him.

He had never smiled at her like he had smiled at him, never hugged her like he had hugged him, but still Tsubasa was going to marry her.

Was it because he wasn't a girl? Or was it because he hadn't been with him all the time? Was it that?

Had she stolen his heart while he had been away? While he couldn't do anything against it?

A knot was forming in his throat and he swallowed.

He turned away from the happy scene in front of him and run, ignoring the shouts of the others.

He needed to get away. Away from Tsubasa, from his feelings from everyone.

They didn't need to know that he was crying or why. He wasn't willing to tell them. They wouldn't understand him anyway.

He run. He just run.

The air was burning in his lungs and his side was hurting, but he still kept on running because he feared that if he would stop, he would die, that the reality of it all would kill him.

In the end he stumbled over a little stone and fell face first to the ground.

He just laid there for a few minutes, eyes closed, head spinning and breathing heavy.

Powerless he rolled onto his back, staring at the sky, where the first stars already blinked and the sun was setting down.

It was a nice summer night.

The crickets chirped in the high grass and birds were singing in the trees, the air was mild and smelled of summer.

He didn't know where he was or how long he had run, but he didn't care. He didn't care for anything anymore. What did it matter anyway.?

Life didn't make any sense.

His heart was broken, so why should he care? He loved Tsubasa. Simple as that.

He loved him. Tsubasa had always filled his mind, his thoughts, his dreams and his forbidden fantasies.

It had always been Tsubasa and only Tsubasa. Tsubasa was like a hero of one of those old fairytales.

Pure, innocent, knowing what was right and good, willing to fight for it.

Everyone loved him.

He always gave everyone a second chance, always telling them to keep going and trying.

He believed in the good and filled the heart of everyone he met with love, hope and dreams.

He doubted that Tsubasa could tell what was good and what was wrong, but he didn't doubt that Tsubasa KNEW what was right and what was wrong. He just knew. And no matter how bad it was, after everyone had already given up, he still believed in winning.

And that was why he always won.

Because he believed, because he never stopped believing.

So that was why he always got a happy ending.

And he, Taro Misaki, was just his best friend. a side-kick. Someone who made the hero look more pure, more innocent that he was.

And it was only natural that the princess, who had always believed in the hero and had loved him, was going to marry him.

And that the side-kick was only to be their best man, in spite of going through thick and thin with the hero, in spite of fighting side by side with him, in spite of really knowing him.

No, the princess always got the hero. That was how it had always been and that was how it always would be. And that was why Sanae got Tsubasa. Because she had loved and believed in him.

But he loved him and believed in him too! So why wasn't he getting the hero?

Was it really just because he was a side-kick? Because he wasn't a princess? It wasn't fair.

But then again fairytales were never fair.

The villain got always punished and everyone treated him like dirt.

No one cared for him, no one asked him why he turned evil… except maybe the side-kick.

Yes, maybe the side-kick was supposed to fall in love with the villain, to give him the feeling of being loved, so they both could be happy; so that there really could be a happy-ending.

A true one, for all of them.

But then again, he had never heard of such a fairy tell.

With determination he looked up at the darkening sky. If such a fairy tell didn't exist, fine, then he would write it.

He would show the hero, that even side-kicks were worth a happy ending. You just wait and see.

He got up from the ground and whipped the tears way.

He would NOT die of a broken heart. He would NOT give up. Not this time.

Broken hearts would heal and he would fall in love again.

And this time he made sure that he would fall in love with the villain.

With determined steps, he started to walk back to the training camp.

Yes, he was in love with the hero. And yes, it did hurt. But the pain would go away and he would fall in love again.

He would not throw his life away because of a hero. He would be the hero of his own story and he would not be so foolish and fall in love with a princess.

No, he would fall in love with the villain.

Or the side-kick. Or both. And maybe with the prince, too. But not with the princess.

\- THE END-


End file.
